tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Pahkitew Island Redo - Episode 2: "Not Here To Take The Backseat In Someone Else's Roadtrip"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, we split up our two tribes. On Maskwak, Ella rubbed Sugar the wrong way, and Dave was immediately seen as a negative person. On Kinosewak, the tribe split between the hard workers and the lazies, with Scarlett and Max in the middle. After Maskwak lost the immunity challenge, many thought it was between Dave and Leonard, but Stephanie had different plans in mind, making Beardo the 1st person voted off. Now that everyone is getting used to their tribes, what will come of it now? Find out on... Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Camps Maskwak camp Everyone: *walking back from tribal* Stephanie: *grinning as she walks back from tribal* Stephanie: CONF Dem' bitches didn't even see it COMIN'! *laughs and slaps her knee* I am already running this game. Just 12 more to go! >:) Sugar: *storming from tribal and throws torch on the ground* Sugar: CONF NO ONE listened ta' ME! Aella is still here... and it's because of that rotten STEFUNNIE! Sugar: What the HELL Stephanie?! Stephanie: Um excuse me? Sky: *sits down and analyzes the convo* Sugar: You told ME that AELLA was goin'! Stephanie: Um, if I RECALL I told ya' that I wanted BEARDO out. Sugar: I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT HIM GAWN OVER AELLA! Stephanie: Sorry to be the bearer of bad news bitch. But too bad. :) Sugar: AGH! *storms off* Sky: CONF I can tell Stephanie pissed Sugar off. I could either get Sugar OUT... however, that literally effects nothing. And I am getting really tired of Leonard just overall. I already proved my loyalty too Steph after voting with her. Me, her, and Shawn are a stellar three. But we need to bring in someone... Dave: *reading his book* Dave: CONF I'm apparently 'negative energy' pffftttt... I am like, the nicest guy I know! Ella: *laying down in the hammock in tears* Ella: CONF Apparently Sugar wanted me out... *sniffs* I c-can't believe she'd... she'd... betray me... *sighs* Maybe she didn't mean too...? Sugar: *to Ella* I meant for you to go yesta'day and I WILL make sure it happens soon! Ella: CONF :( Shawn: *in the forest grabbing fruit besides* Sorry you aren't making that good of a impression on the team. But hey, for someone like you, you can take what you can get. Ella: *nods sadly and walks away* Leonard: *on the beach meditating* Leonard: CONF Yesterday I had no idea what to do... the only person who approached me as Stephanie, so I voted with her... but I COULD have gotten out the evil rancid Dave... but I shall SLAY him like a DRAGONNN!!!) Dave: *glancing at Leonard* Dave: CONF What a LOSER. He doesn't even know what's coming... he's going down... soon. And I will make sure of it. Just you wait... Kinosewak camp Samey: *picking blueberries* Jasmine: Ya'know Sammy, we could make a alliance. And bring in some otha's *smiles* Samey: Oh... a-alliance... w-with me? Samey: CONF I can't believe it... someone wants a alliance... *grins and jumps up and down* with ME! I have a friend... I have... *gasps* TWO friends! *claps excitedly before calming down* Okay, Sammy just... *sighs of relief* play it cool... Samey: Oh um, yeah! *halfheartedly laughs* yeah... which others do we bring in? Jasmine: Well... Rodney for sure. Maybe Toph and Brody? Brody seems to be doing mo' 'round camp, so. Samey: Oh-- yeah! Samey: CONF Rodney and Brody are nice... but I don't think Topher likes me... *sighs* do you think I'm trying to hard? *gasps* am I?! Oh no... *hypervenilates* Samey: But I think Topher dislikes me... Jasmine: Naw' yo' a sweetheart! Samey: *blushes* Thanks... :) Jasmine: No problem. :) *playfully slaps Samey on the back* Don't worry you can trust me. :) *walks back to camp with Samey* Amy: *from behind a tree listening* Amy: CONF That little... AGH Jasmine is trying to poison my sister against me... she's barking up the WRONG tree. Jasmine: *back at camp with Rodney and Samey whispering her alliance plan* Rodney: *nodding* Rodney: CONF So far, I've been presented with awesome opportunities, which is good. I think that working with Toph and Brody is also a good idea; so we outnumber them in a Final 5 situation. I want to protect my girls Samey and Jas as long as I can though, that's my main priority when it comes to long-term. Samey: So who should tell them? Rodney: I think you should Sam. Your good with coming off as a sweetheart. Samey: *blushes* Thanks... I guess I could give it a try... Jasmine: Go 'hed bud. :) Jasmine: CONF Samey is my right hand woman in the game. But she's not that headstrong. I will try and give her SOME confidence, but I kind of want her to stay timid so I can edge her out if we make it to the finals together Samey: *walks towards Topher and Brody* Hi guys! Can we uh... talk and stuff...? Topher: ...Sure... Brody: Yeah sure dudette! Topher: CONF I've been trying to keep away from Samey. Only because of the fact I am working with Amy; and Amy would NOT be that happy that I'm talking to her sis. Samey: *explaining Jasmine's idea* Brody: *nodding enthusiastically* Topher: CONF I'm not sure if Brody bought it, but I'm not. I am still loyal to Amy as long as she doesn't betray me. All I know is that in a F5 situation, me and Brody would be doomed. And *slicks hand through hair* It's not worth it boo boo. But if things change *shrugs* Maybe it can work out. For now, I'm stickin' to my roots. Even if it means staying in this disgusting camp for another 35 days... Brody: That is a great plan babe! Samey: *smiles* Thanks. *glances to Topher* So uh... what about you...? Topher: Um, yeah. Great plan. Samey: CONF I don't know if Topher bought it, but I have to rely on that to help go through the game longer. Hopefully things will stay normal for the next couple of days... Immunity challenge Chris: AND KINOSEWAK HAS WON THEIR SECOND CHALLENGE IN A ROW! Kinosewak: *claps* Wahoo! Stephanie: *screams as she throws rocks* Sugar: Ahw toots! *kicks sand* >:/ Sky: *sighs* Amy: Haha suckers! *Kinosewak leaves* Chris: Sorry Maskwak. Got nothin' for ya'! Except a date with me at tribal tonight. :) Maskwak: *sighs as they walk to camp* Kinosewak camp ~ insert random stuff ~ Maskwak camp Stephanie: We lost again! Leonard; Well at least you can't blame it on me! *spitting as he speaks* Dave: Uh, YES we can? Your the slowest person on our team! Shawn: Arguing will help nothing. :/ Sky: *nods* Sugar: IT HELPS MY SELF ESTEEM! *pushes Ella on the shelter* Ella: *hits her hand* Ow... :/ Leonard: M'lady viking! Don't be so rude to the warrior fairy princess! *helps up Ella* You have to protect your own kind... *snarls at Shawn, Dave, and Sky* Ella: *looks down and walks off* Sugar: *scoffs* I didn't MEAN to do that! Sugar: CONF What's with Leonard tryin' to fit in with Ella?! She's a nobuddy! Sky: *to Stephanie and Shawn* Let's go talk in private... shall we? Stephanie: *in private with Sky and Shawn* So, what's the plan? I want Sugar gone. >:/ Like, ASAP girls. Sky: I say we split it. And we get Ella's and Sugar's vote, and we split it between them? Shawn: That's a awesome plan. We can split the votes. Either way, one of them is doomed of going home. -- Shawn: Hi Ella! Ella: Hello Shawn... Shawn: So what are you thinkin'? *takes apple from tree and eats it* I was thinking of taking out Sugar... Sky: *nods* Stephanie: *nods* Ella: Why? :/ Stephanie: She's majorly targeting you. She's telling everyone that you need to get YOU out. Ella: *sighs* Oh... Shawn: She doesn't trust you at like, all. Sky: She is just irrational and craaaa--zzzaaaay. Shawn: Plus you really have no other option. It's a no brainer. *shivers* Zombies... *walks away with Steph and Sky* Ella: *looks down* Ella: CONF I'm supposed to be this little pawn girl... but... do I follow true and be nice? Or... do I play... *bluntly* deceptively... -- Ella: *to Sugar* Can we please talk? Sugar: *to Ella* UGHHHH fane... I was talkin' too LENNARD! >:( Ella: I just want to know what your thinking... Sugar: You or Stephanie. Ella: Why me? Sugar: Because! You are tryin' to target me obviously! Ella: Wh-what? Sugar: *rolls eyes* You can plead fo' ya' life later. *walks away* Ella: *sighs* Tribal Council Chris: Hello everyone! Please dip your torches and get fire. This is apart of the ritual of tribal council. Everyone: *dips torch and gets fire* Chris: Okay, Shawn, how does it feel to lose your SECOND challenge in a row? Shawn: Not fun at all. We're all tired, we're all sleepy, and we're all scrambling. Chris: Sky, when he says 'scrambling' what does he mean? Sky: He means we're scrambling everywhere and we don't know what to do. Leonard: *nodding* Chris: Dave, who do you think is going tonight? Dave: Sugar... Leonard... Stephanie... Stephanie: *scoffs* Um, excuse me?! Dave: I'm not gonna throw anyone under the bus. Stephanie: Pfft... Chris: Ella, do you think there are any sides? Or 'cliques' that have formed? Ella: *nods* Oh definitely... Chris: Who are those sides Dave? Dave: Sky, Shawn, Me, and Stephanie, VERSUS Leonard, Ella, and Sugar. Ella: *covers hand over her mouth* Sky: *bites lip* Chris: So, what Dave is saying is that, one of Leonard, Ella, and Sugar are going tonight? Ella: I guess so... Chris: Okay it's time to vote. --VOTING CONFESSIONALS-- Dave: *holds up 'Losernard' in cursive* Sorry, but you. need. ta. go. *puts in Urn* Stephanie: *holds up 'Sugar'* Bitch needs ta' go BYE BYE. *puts in Urn* Shawn: *holds up 'Cinder-Ella'* No hard feelings, but your really... well, idiotic. And... uneeded. Sorry not sorry I guess. *puts in Urn* --VOTING CONFESSIONALS END-- Chris: Okay, I will tally the votes. Chris: Vote 1... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Leonard. That's 1 vote Leonard. Vote 2... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Ella. That's 1 vote Leonard. 1 vote Ella. Vote 3... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Sugar. 1 vote Leonard. 1 vote Sugar. 1 vote Ella. Next vote... . . . Chris: Ella. 2 votes Ella. 1 vote Leonard and 1 vote for Sugar. Vote 5... . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Shawn. Shawn: What the... Chris: 2 votes Ella, 1 vote Leonard, 1 vote Sugar, and 1 vote for Shawn. Vote 6... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Shawn. 2 votes Ella, 2 votes Shawn, 1 votes Leonard, and 1 vote for Sugar. The last vote and the second person voted off of Total Drama Pahkitew Island... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: *flips vote* Ella: *sighs* Shawn: Literally what the hell?! Stephanie: *glaring* Sky: *holding mouth* Chris: Shawn. Shawn: What the... who... who?! Ella: I'm sincerely and dearly sorry... But I'm not here to take the backseat in someone else's road trip. Shawn: *sighs and gives Chris his torch* Whatever... Chris: Shawn... the tribe... *snuffs* has spoken. Shawn: Good luck Steph and Sky. *walks out* Chris: This officially showed how just because you split votes does not mean it'll work out. And just because you START at the bottom doesn't mean you can't make it too the top. Go back to camp. And good luck. Final Words and Votes Votes for Shawn: Sugar, Leonard, Ella Votes for Ella: Shawn, Sky Votes for Sugar: Stephanie Votes for Leonard: Dave Shawn: What can I say? I started playing too fast... I should have took the backseat a little and not be threatening Ella like that... my Total Drama experience was fine. I wish I could have done more. Hopefully my team can improve physically, cause they aren't cutting it... if I got the chance to return, I'd probably try too actually sit back a little, at least until the merge. Category:Blog posts